


The bride of the Gods

by MidoriTenchi90



Category: Free!
Genre: Bride Makoto au, M/M, Porifra-tumblr, Water God Haruka, fanfic based on artwork, mountain god sousuke, shrine keeper kitsune kisumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriTenchi90/pseuds/MidoriTenchi90
Summary: Based on the lovely artwork of Porifra, Bride Makoto au.Young Makoto is chosen to be the bride of the water God but due to the overlapping of territories, both the Water God Haruka and the Mountain God Sousuke have laid claim to him. Wishing for his happiness they will respect Makoto's decision to whom he will marry.





	1. The Beginning

February was coming to an end, the days growing warmer each day though snow still clung to some areas. The shrine ever well kept, though the snow was quite persistent in some of the areas. A young couple make there way not minding the chilling morning, they made their way through the gates and tranquil scenery. Quietly greeting others that are visiting, they enter the main building, offering their prayers to the God of the ocean as well as the God of the neighboring mountain.

The young couple was about to leave, they were stopped by the Shrine Keeper, he was quite young in appearance but many of the village knew otherwise. The Keeper, a fox spirit with long hair with the color of the cherry blossom, has tended and mediated the sacred place that overlapped the two God's territory. Kisumi, as was known, was kind and very charismatic with the town and their visitors.

  
"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana. What a lovely morning we have." He introduced himself to the couple, ever-grinning.

  
"Indeed it is, and seeing how the sun is out, the day will certainly grow warmer." Mrs.Tachibana return the smile.

  
"I've always enjoyed the spring, winter does not suit me at all. Though I'm pretty sure spring has come early for you." His smile grows as the couple fumbles, the taller of the two noticeably turns a shade redder.

  
The young, though flabbergasted at the comment, they had a question on the tip of their tongue. Kisumi, who had spent an untold amount of time with humans, noticed this and help eased them to the next topic.

  
"I believe you're wondering if this spring will bear fruit?" Kisumi mischievously asked.

  
"Yes, if you don't mind us asking?" Mr. Tachibana politely asked.

  
"If I did, I would find this life quite boring." He ushered the couple to a more private room, settling as host closed the door behind them.

  
The room was simple with its decorations candles place in the utmost care slowly started to light up one by one as Kisumi took his place in front of the couple. They were relaxed though a bit nervous in what Kisumi has to do say.

  
"May I Mrs.Tachibana," Kisumi ask for permission his hand open to her.

  
She nodded and with no fear she extended her hand to his, palm to palm.

  
"May I Mr.Tachibana?" He repeated to him and like his wife, with no hesitance, placed his hand in his.

  
The nine unlit candles behind him began to light up, the flames matching the Keeper's eye, when the final ninth candle lit up. Yet the moment that final candle's flame came, he quickly released their hands, all the candles abruptly extinguishing, surprising the couple.

  
"My my, it been quite awhile since I had this reading." He informs them keeping his voice calm as not to alarm his guests.

  
"I hope it's good news?" Mr.Tachibana asked cautiously, his wife with the same question on the tip of her tongue.

  
"Forgive my surprise," Kisumi assures them, "You are indeed with a child, and what's even more, your new family are blessed by both the Gods that watch over our town." He gleefully informs them.

  
They gasp in surprise and with happiness, "We are being blessed by the gods themselves? You honor us with great news, how can we thank you?" the expecting Mrs. Tachibana asked.

  
"There's no for such formalities, I enjoy being the bringer of good news but I do ask for a small donation of your famous bean buns for our next visit." Kisumi helps Mrs. Tachibana up to her, his mouth drooling for her buns, they were always a favorite of his.

  
"I shall bring extra then and thank you again for the good news."Mrs. Tachibana thanks him again, her husband placing hands on her shoulders smiling from ear to ear.

  
"Oh, I can't wait for the next visit." Kisumi ushers them out each of them content.

  
As the young left happy with the news they have received, Kisumi stayed within the room after a few moments have passed, the candles flickered not once but twice.

  
"Greeting, I've taken it you heard the good news?" Kisumi turned around smiling at the two gods the stood before him.

  
"These are the parents of my bride? Rest assure they will be blessed, I shall make sure no harm will come to my bride and the family." Lord Haruka declared, standing stoic though his eyes shine with excitement.

  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, the bride's mine, or have you forgotten you're on my edge of the territory?" Lord Sousuke bristled at the arrogance of his rival.

  
Haruka did not change his facial expression but the air around grew tense, he glared at Sousuke, until the other god merely scoffed at him.

  
"My lords don't forget you're bound to the peace treaty of this place, lest you make the young bride be born into inhospitable town." Kisumi quietly reminded them, both the gods back down, they both did wish for their bride's happiness and well being.

  
"Now then, let make sure the bride is born healthy adn beautiful, and until then please behave," Kisumi smirked, happy he has gained a new form of leverage over the two. The two gods nodded and bid farewell to the keeper, both leaving quietly to their respective place.

:BREAK:

  
Though it was uncommon for Kisumi to visit the town, he was always welcome and more often than naught he would be burden with so many gifts. Though this outing he went straight to a certain household. The household Tachibana have welcomed their newest member of the family.

  
He was greeted by the new father, "Kisumi, welcome to our home." he ushered the keeper in.

  
Mrs. Tachibana laid on her futon, resting still from the delivery of the previous day, her newborn resting by her side.  
"I bid you congratulations," Kisumi greets her with a foxy grin.

  
"Thank you, they are much appreciated." She gesture to sleeping babe. "Almost the whole town came to meet us, they wanted to meet our baby, boy, Makoto."

  
"A boy!" Kisumi clapped his hands together, though carefully not to wake the child, genuinely surprised. "Indeed, I enjoy seeing new life this town."

  
"Would you like some tea and your favorite bun?" The new father brought in a tray of tea and snack for the three of them.

  
"Don't mind if I do." he gleefully accepts the cup, drinking the warm liquid. "Though there is another reason why I couldn't wait for the next visit. I come bearing more good news for the family."

  
"More? I feel so blessed already." the new mother rejoiced, taking a bite of her snack.

  
"It seems that Makoto here has been chosen to be the bride of our patron gods." He announced, taking a bite out of the bun.

  
"Oh, my." was all she could say.

  
"To which god is he betrothed to?" Mr. Tachibana, still reeling from the news.

  
"That will depend on Makoto once he is old enough. Though they will be competing for his attention but nothing drastic I hope." Kisumi assured the parents, it was not everyday one is told their newborn child is getting married, and to two gods to boot.

  
"To believe our son has been chosen for such an honor." Mr. Tachibana said in a bit disbelief.

  
"Luckily for all of us, the ceremony won;t be till he ia bit older and the official marriage when has made his decision," Kisumi assured them. " Though just be ready for the visit and gifts from both town and the deity."

  
"I guess we'll have to be ready for everything now," She giggles, though this seems to wake the baby, crying for his mother's attention. She holds him near cooing to him gently, "My dear Makoto you so bless to be here."

  
:BREAK:

Makoto was accompanying his mom to go to the shrine, it was something that family has always done every month since he could remember. His mother would always say that it was their responsibility to always thanks the gods of their town and pay respects to the keeper. Also, he enjoyed playing Kisumi a visit, he enjoyed the keeper's hospitality and even though others wouldn't say, or maybe they couldn't see, his tails were soft and fluffy.

  
The shrine itself was very modest and made up of three building, two were dedicated to either God respectfully. Having the mountain and some distance the forest behind, was the mountain god's shrine, as was the ocean to the god of the sea. The two building are a formality for both Gods, while the third building, located between the shrines, is where many of the ceremonies, offering, and other service were always held. It was also home to the Keeper Kisumi.

  
As they made their way to the main shrine, Makoto could easily see the Kisumi welcoming the patrons, and even though he wanted to rush over to say hello, he stayed eagerly by his mother side, after all, he was a good boy. His mother couldn't but giggle at her son's enthusiasm and quicken her pace slightly.

  
Kisumi finished his greeting and notice the smiling pair.

  
"Hello, Makoto and Mrs. Tachibana." Kisumi greets them both cheerfully, Makoto sees his fluffy tails swaying behind him.

  
"Good-day Keeper, such lovely weather we are having." Mrs. Tachibana returns the greeting and Makoto himself greets him with a big smile.

  
"Indeed we are, lord Haru has been kind these few days." Kismui smiles, with no worries of backlash from Haruka.

  
"A little rain never hurts anyone, and Makoto here enjoys the puddles." Mrs.Tachibana smiles with Makoto agreeing with her.

  
"True, but wouldn't want it to be raining on the festival, now do we?" Kisumi playfully asks.  
"My is it that time already?" she slightly gasps.

  
"Yes, it is. it would certainly make this year quite interesting." His foxy grin showing, "Though there are still a few things we have to prepare for till then.

  
As his mother and Kisumi continued their conversation, he grew a bit bored and tired. he looked to the forest that laid behind Lord Sousuke's shrine. he had always wanted to go there and pick flowers but he was still too little to go there without his mom.  
eyeing one on the rustling bush, hopped out a rabbit. the little rabbit twitches its nose and hopped near shrine almost close to where Makoto and his mom are. the rabbit stared at him and his cute tail twitched about, looking back at his mother who was still talking to Kisumi, he went to the rabbit wanting to see if he could pet the rabbit. Though the moment he was getting closer the rabbit took off in the direction of the forest.

  
Makoto followed the little white rabbit deeper into the forest only to lose sight of him in the flowering bushes, there were so many pretty flowers. He started to gather a few for his mom it would make her happy and he liked seeing her happy. Though remembering about her, while holding the small bunch of flowers, he looks behind only to find intimidating trees.

  
Anxiously holding the flowers, he tries to backtrack the path he was on, he still couldn't see the shrine or both his mother and Kisumi. Trying not to panic he hurries his pace but there seems to be no end of the forest. the more he went the faster his pace picked up to the point he was running, and not looking down at his path he tripped over an exposed root, nearly crushing the flowers he somehow still had.

  
He wanted cry that very moment, but before a tear could be shed, he saw the rabbit again. the furry little creature looked and hopped closer. Curious by what it was doing he got up to his knees to wipe his eyes. after wiping away the unshed tears he saw the rabbit was close, just an armlengthss away. he got up to feet dusting himself off, the rabbit seeming to be patiently waiting for him just watch him.

  
"Do you know the way back?" he asked the rabbit, it twitched its' nose and hopped to change directions almost it wanted Makoto to follow him. he took a small tentative step toward rabbit and with that, the rabbit took off.

  
He followed the rabbit and just llike before it led him back to the shrine and could easily see his mother calling out to him. he wanted to thank the rabbit but it already hopped out of sight and ran toward his mother's side.

  
"Makoto!" she cried out to her child as he ran into her arms, hugging him dearly "Don't ever do that again, you had us worried."

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." he sobbed into his mother's robe.

  
"I'm glad your safe." she consoled him, even though his disappearance had startled her, she knew he was safe. As she hugged him close she noticed something rustle against her, "What do you have there, Makoto?"

  
"I got you some flowers, the rabbit led me to them," hiccuping as he shows her the flowers that had picked for her.

  
"The Rabbit?" she asks while marveling at the flowers he brought her, they were still a bit early for the season.

  
"Yea, he helped find my way back." He smiles, rubbing away the last tears, fondly remembers about the rabbit.

  
"We'll be sure to thank him in your prayers, let's head home, honey." She pats him on the head and leads them back home.

  
Kisumi sees the pair leave, he was very annoyed with Sousuke's little act, Haru was not going to be happy about this. He hears the tree rustle behind him knowing full well who had arrived.

  
"I didn't mean to scare anyone, especially him, just wanted to give him some flowers. " Sousuke explained.

  
"It's not me you have to explain to." was all Kisumi said.

  
"I know," Sousuke grumbles.

  
As if summoned, Haru appeared, a dark aura surrounding him.

  
"Makoto is safe and smiling, so there is no need for you two to fight." Kisumi reminds Haru, trying his to prevent them from destroying the town.

  
Haru just glares at Sousuke, though much of his menacing aura has dissipated.

  
"The ceremony will be in a few day, can we have peace till then?" Kisumi breaks of any remaining tension between the two.

  
"Until then." are the only words that Haru speaks before he vanishes from either deity.

  
"Fine." Sousuke grumbles, stretching out the tension from his shoulders before he also vanishes.

  
Kisumi lets out a relieved sigh, Honestly these two.

It was after dinner time that his parents decide to have the talk with him.

  
"Makoto, honey, are you excited for the upcoming festival we're having?" She gently opens the conversation.

  
"Mmhmm" Makoto nods to her, "I wonder who's going to be the brides this year?"

  
Almost every year, there would be a festival for the gods to show their appreciation, and though it was a way to represent the wedding to either god, there hasn't been a chosen bride for many years. Kisumi claims the gods are too picky about choosing the bride. In the end, just to make the festival a bit more fun, they would choose two brides for each god respectively. Many of the townspeople would volunteer fr the position, though sometimes Kisumi would convince certain pairs to take part. Claiming it would a great way to start a good relationship.

  
Though this year Kisumi had announced that this would be the last bride festival, revealing that the Gods have already chosen their bride. Many had asked who it had been chosen, but kisumi told them they would have till the festival.

  
"Well we you know this year is special since it will be the last choosing of the brides, right?" His father started, Makoto nodded along, he was sad that there wouldn't be any more festival of the brides, it was favorite festival, seeing the nicely dressed brides and how they lead the parade all the way to the shrines.

  
"It looks like this year you have been chosen to be the last bride, honey." His mother says excitedly.

  
"Really, mama?!" Makoto couldn't believe he got to be the bride this year and the last one too.

  
"Also what makes this one even more special is that you're going to be a real bride!" Mr. Tachibana adds Makoto's eyes go wide with the news.

  
"This means you'll be with kisumi to run the shrines, and keeping peace between the two gods."She explained the role to him as gently as she could.

  
"Also by the end of the day, you can home to us." His father reassured him.

  
"Ah," Makoto replied, already getting nervous about spending his days with Kisumi and the gods themselves, twiddling his thumbs. Both parents noticing his nervous habit hugged him.

  
"My Makoto, the bride! You'll get to wear a pretty Kimono and your going to eat so many yummy foods." His mother squeezes a few giggles out of him.

  
"It'll be like a festival just for you," Makoto's father rustles his hair. Makoto is released from the comfy hug.

  
"Can I go out the garden, please?" Makoto asks after they are done with the announcement.

  
"Sure, but only for a bit." Mr. Tachibana patted his son's head before Makoto goes out to the garden.

  
He sitting next to the dormant flowering bush, he looks to the star filled sky. He hears the waves crashing from the distance, the fragrance of the flowers filling his nose enjoying the calmness of his family's garden.

  
Makoto was excited about being an actual bride, but he couldn't help but feel a little afraid. would the gods like him or would he able to keep the peace? These thoughts started to swirl in his head. Hugging his legs close to his chest.

  
Before his thoughts would start to turn dark, little fireflies appeared before him. A few land on his hand lights blinking about it. He cupped his hands enjoying the little fireflies flying about stretching his legs out. Makoto lifted his head to see his garden being lit up, he giggled at the sight. As if it the fireflies were pleased by his giggles the fireflies started to flutter around, almost as if they were dancing. He had never seen anything so pretty.

  
"Makoto, time for bed." his mother called out for him.

  
"I'm coming." he replied and as he stood up patting away the dirt, the fireflies started to fade out beyond the garden.

  
"Thank you, fireflies," he cheerfully says to the retreating fireflies before heading back into the house.

  
As Makoto went back into his home for his bed time, the fireflies began to gather and Haruka appeared in the center. His scales glistening in the moonlight, taking one last look at the house he vanishes taking the fireflies with him.


	2. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the festival has arrive and wonders are in store for the young bride.

As the days grew closer to the big festival, Makoto and his family were busy getting ready. their visits to the shrine became more frequent. Makoto was learning all the details that went behind the ceremony as this one would be more different than previous ones they've had.   
Makoto would be wearing a special kimono, while previous brides would use their personal best ones and the typical human wedding involved a white kimono. This kimono would be embellished with the emblems of each god on the sleeve. While the typically at the end of parade, where the brides would dance the night away and gradually return to their homes.

  
Though this would be different for Makoto as the ceremony would more of an actual wedding when he arrives to the shrine and for a week will be staying within the shrines. Had he been older it would have been more permanent stay but they agree that it was okay for him to return home after that week and just commute to the shrine daily.

  
Makoto began looking forward to helping Kisumi with the shrine and looking forward to meeting the gods. Even though he was nervous, Kisumi assured him that they already liked him.

  
Since could keep the excitement all to himself, he had announced to the town who has been chosen to be the bride, the day before the festival. As a result, many came over to the Tachibana household to pay their respects and many congratulated Makoto. During the night the before the festival Makoto had trouble sleeping his head full of excitement, nervousness, and giddiness. Which resulted in Makoto oversleeping, but really his parents let him sleep in since they knew it was going to be a long day for him.

  
After eating a hearty breakfast, the family set out to the local school to get ready for the festival. The very moment Makoto stood in the building, he was in a whirl wind of preparation. From putting on the wedding kimono to having makeup being applied, and finally given a lovely floral headpiece to finish his wedding look. The process took almost all morning, and the people outside that were setting up the parade finished in time for Makoto to be a part off.

  
There was a hand held carriage for Makoto to ride in, once he accommodates himself the festival started. The town was alive for the festival colorful streamer-strewn across the sky, cheering voices could be heard all around. Many of the villagers had lined the street cheering for Makoto and many who walked the parade. Besides Makoto leading the parade there were many dressed in beautiful costumes, others dancing with ribbons and a few parodying the gods throwing out steamer and candy to the children that are lining up to the streets.  
Makoto was ecstatics, waving to everyone and laughing along with the cheer. The joy was infectious, he was pretty sure his face going to hurt after all the smiling he's been doing. for a moment he wishes this moment could last forever, leading the parade of happy feelings and making everyone happy.

  
Almost too soon they reach the shrine, they gently lowered Makoto onto the shrine steps. one of the parade members is by his side helping him step out of the carriage. Stepping out onto the main shrine, the carriage is taken away as to reveal the bride Makoto to the both the villagers and the surrounding deities.

The dancers and acrobats circled around int the open area and begin to start the celebrities, the dancers being their routine. They use ribbons in their routine, representing the colors of their gods. Music is intertwined with the cheer of the people as the dancer swayed about in rhythm.

  
Makoto's smile was so wide and generous, it would have split his face in half. As the routine was about to come to an end. Kisumi appeared next to him, smiling down at the happy bride. he presented Makoto his dowry, a beautiful silver mirror. It would be his gifts to the gods, which will be exchanged for their gifts to him to perform the festival ceremony.

Makoto gently held the beautiful mirror, seeing his reflection in a very clear view, considering it was very old. After handing him the mirror, Kisumi stood clapping his hands, in the very moment the routine had finished.

"The Courting shall commence!"Kisumi announced, the ribbon dancer quickly took their cue. they ran into the center of the courtyard. Once in the center, two of the dancer pull out banners of each god and the skipped to their respective shrine. Each leading the ribbon dancers, the streamers gliding throughout the air and as they reach the shrine, the courting begins.

The streams of ribbons slowly flutter to the grown and gracefull retracted by the dancers. In thier absence two mask figures appear in the middle of the celebration. The tallest of the two wore the ceremonial kimono of the mountain god, with a fearsome mask of the wolf, on the back hekd the earthen tones of the emblem of the mountain. His movement were both calculative and strong, brandishing the ceremonial dagger in dance.

The shorter one wore the ceremonial robes of the Water God and wore the calm yet radiating with strength, mask of the Dragon. On his back held the golden emblem of the ocean, and on his shoulders was draped with a cerulean silk scarf. His dance movements were graceful and moved in fluidity as if he were underwater. Nestled in his arms held an azure jewel, accompanied in dance he held gently and securely with no fear it would fall.

Makoto was entrance with their dancing, and somehow he felt being in another world. The place was filled with magic and he was sure he was seeing something only meant for him. For the dancers held a mysterious yet powerful air of magic. The wolf god dancer, he swore, had ears of the wolf and a big a bush tail behind him, and slightly behind his masked held a trail of beads hanging off a hidden headband.  
The dragon dancer's scarve while listless to mortal eye, floated around him like an aura and behind the dragon mask he saw pearl horns almost glowing against the dark hair. The jewel held securely in his arms levitated between them and what other may have saw was a solid color blue, Makoto saw the endless movement of the ocean.

The dancers entering in the climax of the dance began to focus their attention of the bride. brandishing thier items the music grew louder as they got closer, and the moment they knelt in front of him the music ended the crowds cheering for the dancer's marvelous dance.  
Both dancers present thier items to the young bride, the cheers quiet down and Kisumi standing behind the kneeling bride begins to speak.2  
"Here the gods present their gift the bride, and now the bride shall present his gift to them," Kisumi bellows the description of the event.  
Makoto had held the mirror in his arms during most of the duration of the presentations. Both dancers held an open hand for his gift, which he place the silver mirror gently. While they both hold the mirror, the present thier gift to him, the ceremonial dagger of the wolf, hilt first, and the jewel of the dragon in an open palm. Makoto reaches for them, his right hand for the wolf and the left for the dragon, he holds them securely in his hand. The exchange complete, Kisumi claps his hand over them.

"The ceremony is complete!" he shouts and the crowds roars with life and the music resumes. the dancers stand and bow in front of the bride, walking backward they slowly turn away and fade into the crowd of the other performers.

Makoto is still transfixed of what has transpired, then Kisumi gently place his hand on his shoulder to help bring him out of his daze. He presents a small chest for the bride to place the gifts for the time being.

"You did well, Makoto," he says cheerfully to the boy, "Go enjoy the festival, there is much fun to do, and don't worry ill come and find you so can rest tonight."

Makoto gleefully thanks him and rushes toward the crowd to find his family to enjoy the festivities. though he quietly tries to scan for the mysterious dancers that held such wonder in the crowd, but to no avail.

The festival had run its course once the moon began to appear, many of the shops began to close their stalls, and packed many of their belongings. Many of those that had participated in the parade were practicaly asleep on the benches near the shrines. Even Makoto enthusiam began to wane, having had his filled on festival food and games. Many of the stalls had given him gifts, so much that his parents had to carry most of it.

  
He was still with his parents when Kisumi came by to fetch him. His parents hugged him tightly promising to see him soon, he left with kisumi waving them goodbye as his parents watch him leave.

  
They entered the main shrine taking him to a private chamber that had been prepared for him. Kisumi and a few other shrine worker helped makoto out of his clothes to a more comfortable set of sleeping robes. Makoto could barely keep his eyes open when they began settling him into his futon. Bidding Kisumi a goodnight, he drifted to a deep sleep.

  
Or so he thought.

  
Something had woken him up, though he wasn't sure what. he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, siting up as he did and took a quick look around the room. He notice the light spilling from the beneath the door, which was odd the as it was very late and everyone had gone to sleep.

  
Curiosity getting the better of him, he got out of his futon and readjust his sleeping robes before heading to the door. He opened a sliver of the door peeking a bit into the hallway. the candles the lit the hallway were burning, he stood out and to find kisumi. As he reaches one end of the hallway he saw another set of candles but they weren't burning and when he look to his other end the candles were burning.

  
Finding this interesting he decided to follow the candle wondering why these specifically were on and where would they lead him to? His answere were about to be answered as the candle filled hallway came to an end, in front him was a door, it was at this moment without any sense of fear he went to open.

  
The room inside was well lit and quite big and surprising thing of all was that Kisumi was there, waiting for him.

  
"Hello, Makoto, did you sleep well? Kisumi asked him, approaching the small bride. Makoto nodded, unsure what to say.

  
"As you know, you are the bride to our patron Gods, Lord Haruka of the endless ocean and Lord Sousuke of the proud mountains. Unlike previous ceremonies we have celebrated throughout the years this one you will undertake is one only for the eyes of the bride." Kisumi led him deeper into the room, explaining him his position better light.

  
Makoto saw two kneeling people, as he got closer he recognize them to be the dancers. They still wore their ceremonial robes and masks.  
Makoto dear, I present to you our patron gods." Once Kisumi said this both the dancer unveil their face and Makoto's eyes' grew wide.  
Lord Haruka's eyes shone brightly blue and almost endless as the sea, his not only did he have his pearlescent horns, behind himMakototo could see, was beuatiful dragon's tail. His scales shining in the lit room, Haruak smiled gently to young bride.

  
Next to him, Lord Sousuke had crossed his arms after taking off his mask, his wolfish ears stand proud. Unlike the Lord Haurak's gentle face his was harden and almost looked to be in a bad mood, but he did flash him a smirk. Makoto felt a bit uneasy but still couldn't take his eyes off from either of them.

  
Kisumi gently place his hands on Makoto's shoulder, "It is time for the next ceremony to begin, who would you choose?"

Makoto was bewildered at thought of choosing a future husband, though wasn't sure who to choose. He knew of them but didn't know them personally and he didn't want the other one to feel bad that he didn't choose them. Apparently, his hesitance took notice of the other occupants in the room.

  
"Is there something the matter?" Kisumi asks in concern and knelt down to his level to hear him better.

  
"Umm," Makoto clutch kisumi robes and whispered his concerns into his ear.

  
"Ah, is that it?" He spoke, both the gods were paying attention wondering what they were talking about. "Alright, let them know of your decision."  
Makoto, still clutching at Kisumi's robes, gave a curtly bow to the god before speaking, " Is it alright to wait? Umm, I don't know either of you very well and it would be unfair to choose without knowing. I'd like to get to know both of you before I choose."

  
Both the gods were stunned at his answer and Kisumi stood grinning at their reaction.Haruka broke the silence and spoke for the first time to Makoto.  
"If that is what you wish, I'll wait for an answer" Lord Haruka announced.

  
"I guess, i will too." Lord Sousuke replied grumpily at the prospect of the ceremony being delay.

  
"So it's settled then, Makoto will stay at the shrine and get to know you two before he makes his decision." Kisumi grinned happily at the prospect of the gods actually courting their bride.

  
"Now Makoto, let's get you off to bed and we'll discuss more of this in the morning after a nice breakfast.  
"Ok," Then Makoto turn to the gods and bowed, "Goodnight, my Lords"

  
"Sleep well. Haruka return the bow

  
"Night." Sousuke retorted giving makoto a slight bow, earning him a glare from Haruka.

  
Makoto and Kisumi left the pair and went to enjoy the rest of the night.

 

 


	3. Breakfast with Lord Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has breakfast with both Haruka and Kisumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late chapter, initially I want to include Sousuke somewhere in here but decided to leave in the next chapter. I going to try to keep these two balance throughout the story. so next chapter we'll be seeing more of Sousuke. :D i hope you guys enjoy!

The gentle morning light filtered into the room gently waking Makoto from his slumber. He stretched out his limbs eliciting a quiet moan, he brings his hand back to his face to rub away the sleep. He opens his eyes to see his surroundings and wonders, Was that a dream?.

  
He remembers everything when he woke up earlier, finding the room and meeting his supposed godly husbands. Though before he could delve further he hears a knock at the door.

  
"Good morning, Makoto." A fellow acolyte comes to greet him,"Did you sleep well?"

  
"I did, thank you." Makoto smiles, he promptly gets up to help her put away the sleeping futon and get ready for the day. When Makoto is dressed, She leads him out, and after a few twist and turns, they reach Kisumi's room.  
"Have a good day, young bride." She waves him goodbye as he enters the room.

  
The room was filled with light and gentle breezes that flowed through the window, soft chimes could be heard in the background. Makoto found Kisumi sitting by a table next to the open door that led outside. Only to Makoto's eyes, he could see Kisumi's fluffy tail lazily sweeping about. The little boy gleefully clings to one of them enjoying the softness of the tail he held.

  
"Good morning, Makoto." Kisumi happily chirps, never minding how Makoto glomped his tails from time to time, he has long since given the boy permission to pet his tail, as long as he never did anything to hurt him, but the being a sweet and careful boy Kisumi has never worried about Makoto hurting him.

  
"Good morning!" Makoto gleefully replies his greeting, sadly letting the tail go, and when he goes to see the keeper properly he is startled to see there was another joining them this morning.

  
Lord Haruka was there sitting calmly at the table sipping his tea, he set his cup down to properly greet him.  
"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he stoicly asked his eyes shining with emotion.

  
Makoto nodded back, still surprised to be meeting him. He was so sure what happened last night was just a dream, but clear, y that was not the case.

  
"Come let have breakfast before we all fully start the day." Kisumi eases Makoto out from his awkwardness of the situation.  
Makoto breaks aways from his his awkward to state to sit closely to Kisumi. The breakfast itself was simple but hearty. He like the fish in particular, grilled mackerel.

  
"Thanks you for the meal." Makoto directed his gratitude to Kisumi.

  
"No Need to thank me, Lord Haruka here provided for your breakfast." Kisumis volleys the attention to Haruka. Makoto eyes widen with this information.

  
"Thank you! Haru-chan!" Makoto beamed, Kisumi practically snorted in his tea trying to be unnocitable to the other diety. Said diety could only stare in disbelief at his young bride, never in his long life had he been addressed as such and was completly smitten at Makoto's bright smile.

  
After the initial icebreaker, Makoto blossoms up to him and started to talk about the festival, how their dance was so cool and also whispered to them that he was going to be an older. Kisumi wasn't too surprised at the news but still was happy at the announcement. Haruka was enthralled by the glow that Makoto seems to create out of nowhere.

  
needless to say, the moment of bliss for the Water God lasted briefly, once they were finished with breakfast, Makoto asked the most horrible question to ever grace his ears.

  
"Where is the Mountain Lord?" he genuinely asked, he so excited to talk to one of them that he completely forgot about the other he met.

  
"He is busy, tending to his affairs." Haruka, had to use everything in his power to answer politelty to his young bride, while personally he was both pleased that he didn't show up at all, and irritated that Lord Sousuked never bothered to show up (more for Makoto's sake).

  
"Oh," Makoto looked a little downcast at the information and, "I'm not taking away your time, am I?"

  
Kisumi swore, mentally, this kid would be a heartbreaker and was sure Lord Haruka would agree.

  
"No, i want to be here" He stated and was awarded the biggest smile he could ever ask for.

  
Kisumi on the other hand couldn't help but question Lord Haruka's reply. Since he has never witness the gods speak politley about the other. The influence Makoto had on the others was interesting the least to say, but was curios why Sousuke would skip out an opportunity to get the young bride to favor him.

  
"If you want we can visit Lord Sousuke in a while?" Kisumi proposed to Makoto, earning him a slight glare from the other god in the room. "then we can talk about your stay with us for the week and later."

  
Makoto nodded and began to help kisumi put awau the dishes to get ready to go meet Lord Sousuke of the Mountain.


	4. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, life suddenly became so busy, and I do have a plan where this story is going. Please have patience and hope, i'll be able to post soon. anyways I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter

The small group led by Kisumi headed toward the Forest that was on the edge of Lord Sousuke's domain. Haruka under normal condition would never go into the other god's territory but he didn't want Makoto to be out his sight. where as Makoto was looking around him in awe. Despite the last time when he visited the forest, he was happy to go into the forest as he always wanted to explore it.

Luckily the trees didn't crowd and there was a visible path for the guest that led them deeper into the forest. While Makoto absorbs the sight around him, he noticed Lord Haruka quietly observing their surroundings. Makoto had only a few moments when he first saw and been busily eating breakfast before he took in the gods appearance, he really was pretty.  
Haruka was dressed in very luxurious yet comfortable robes, as they didn't hinder his movements as he walked. His pearlescent horns reflecting the light from his slight movements stood out from his dark hair. Makoto could also see the floating robes that hung around his shoulders, Makoto wondered if he could touch it. He moved his gaze away before the other could see that he was staring and also to see where he was going before tripping over a pebble. 

Makoto noticed Kisumi's fluffy tails, briefly remembering the other god they were going to visit also had a tail and wondered if Haruka had one. Slowing his pace down to get a clear view and without raising too much suspicion Makoto stole a glance at Haruka's rear and found out he too had a tail. While it certainly wasn't fluffy but it was the most beautiful tail he has ever seen.  
Lord Haruka truly was a dragon and very pretty on too. Makoto was mesmerized by Haruka's shiny tail, blue scales seem to shimmer and even though it drags along the ground it never left a trail. Makoto wanted to touch to see if it would be smooth as it looks, but as he reaches out Kisumi's voice rang out causing him to retract his arm back.

"Oh, it looks like he's up ahead." Kisumi breaks the silence in the group and looks to see Makoto holding his hand sheepishly. He mistakes this for shyness and tries to encourage him.

"Why don't you go up ahead and say hello to Lord Sousuke." encouraging to the boy to be confident.  
Makoto quickly nods, relief that no one noticed him trying to touch Lord Haruka's tail and goes ahead of the group. Haruka glares at Kisumi for that as he listens to Makoto's fading footsteps. He was fully aware that Makoto wanted to touch his tail, and he about to sway his tail within Makoto's reach before they were interrupted.

"What?" Kisumi responds to the glare, oblivious to the events that happened quietly behind his back, "Let's go see how Sousuke interacts with Makoto."

With that Haruka changes expressions and quietly quickens his pace, Kisumi is pleased with the reaction his tail betraying his calm exterior and follows pace.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sousuke was sitting grumpily on a boulder questioning his own actions. He wanted to have breakfast with the young bride, even bring him a small gift, but decided not to go. Mainly because he didn't want to be there when Haruka was around. He was also feeling a tad guilty for not being there for Makoto, and this is the second time he has caused him trouble. Makoto didn't deserve that kind of behavior from him.  
He was about to head out when heard a rustle, his wolf ear perked up to scan the area about him. Thinking it was some foolish lesser deity out to challenge him, he quickly turned around face the intruder. 

From a fierce wolfish gaze to a kicked puppy, he is shocked to see Makoto or was. He had inadvertently scared the young bride, again, causing him to hide behind the nearest bush. He hung his head in shame at startling the young bride. Sousuke was about to sulk, thinking he scared him away, when heard the bush rustle he glances back to see the mop of hair hide again.  
Wanting Makoto to be trusting of him he turns his back to the young bride. The bush rustles again, he stills himself. His ear tuned to the quiet footsteps approaching cautiously. He holds his breath as he feels his tail being gently caressed by small hands. He tries his hardest not to move but his traitorous tail is so elated that it wags on it own, even hitting Makoto square in the face.  
He sucks in a breath scared that he may have hurt him but he lets the breathe out as hears Makoto squeal in delight. Tentavilely he tries again albeit more gently and more giggles abrupt. This is the scene that the other two stumble upon. A petrified Sousuke sitting on the boulder, wagging his tail on Makoto who is happily laughing at the attention.

Kisumi was in tears, he never thought he would see the proud God be in such an awkward position. Whereas Haruka was in a dark mood, seeing how Sousuke had taken his bride's attention away from him.Sousuke's wolf ears perk up to the laughter come nearby and nearly gives himself whiplash, as he sees in horror Kisumi's laughing face and Haruka's smug dumb face, err it looked smug to him as could never tell what the god was thinking.

"Looks you two are well acquainted " Kisumi's smile nearly split his face in half, as he approaches the pair, Haruku not far behind.

"Mmhmm!" Makoto nods in agreement.Sousuke retracts his tail, and promptly gets off the boulders, he nonchalantly shrugs off the attention, trying to save some dignity.

"What brings you to my side of the territory?" He poses threateningly to the visiting water god, the mood starting to sour and before Kisumi has to intervene or Haruka ready to match the threat.

"We came to see and ask why you weren't at breakfast this morning," Makoto tugs at Sousuke's robe, and quickly the mood softens pulling a soft smile from mountain god. Haruka seeing the change quickly backs down and poor Kisumi is astonished at the change of scenery. He was sure they were going to have a natural disaster because of them.

"Sorry about that, I had some things to attend to." Sousuke uses all of his strength to ignore both deities and enjoys the glowing smile of his little bride.

"It's ok, we can now hang out, right?" Makoto asks hopefully so they can look for flowers and play around.

"Sure." Sousuke ruffles Makoto's hair earning a squeal from him, a pang of jealousy stabs through Haruka. Sousuke throws him a smirk, point one for the mountain god.

"Haru-chan!" Sousuke snorts at the nickname, "Come play with me and Sou-chan" Makoto waves to the stoic water god beckoning to come over, kisumi is just barely keeping himself compose at the new nickname, Lord Haru returns the smirk at Lord Sousuke and goes to Makoto's side.

"Have anything in mind?" The water god asks the little bride, who smiles brightly at him.

"Mmhmm, can we pick some flowers, I want to get some for mama." He asks, thumbing his fingers as he looks up to the two gods.

"Sure, I know some places that some pretty flowers that your mom will surely love." Sousuke boasts, winning some brownie points from the young bride.

With that, is how their day went two powerful gods competing for the affection of their young bride. Kisumi was pleased with how things turned out, I wonder if there could be everlasting peace between those two hard-headed deities.  
In the end the, Makoto practically had a collection of garments made of flowers, from a crown to a necklace to even a cape the hanged off his shoulders. It sufficed to say that Lord Sousuke was pleased with how the cape turned out, as the based of was mostly grass, around his shoulder held so many flowers that it seems he was part of a garden.  
While Lord Haruka made a crown of mountain camellias since it is Makoto's birth flower, the soft pink of the petals bringing out his natural beauty. though neither of them was free of the same treatment they gave to Makoto. The young bride made in earnest though a bit clumsy flowers crown for both of them.

Lord Sousuke's ear would twitch once in a while as the petals tickled his sensitive ear but did not dare touch as he fears they would fall down. While Lord Haruka felt both loved and honored to have Makoto carefully place the flowers near his horns.  
they were all having a good time before Kisumi reminded them that it was time for Makoto return to the main shrine to rest, they had spent practically all of the morning and a bit of the afternoon on the mountain side no doubt the child would be hungry. having enjoyed themselves they were a bit sad but each of them had responsibilities to attend, both Lord Sousuke and Haru promise to come by the evening to join him for supper.

"Did you have fun today, Makoto?" Kisumi led the young bride by hand sharing him a smile to which Makoto return.

"Mmhmm," nodded gleefully," I had so much fun today and I can't wait for tonight."

"Is that so, well we are going eat some yummy food and have bit more fun getting to know one another. Besides, it will help you choose who you wish to be your husband." he quietly reminded him, since the gods were trying their hardest to court the child.

"Do I really have to choose? I don't want the hurt anyone's feeling", Makoto asked glumly. He really did like the other two as they were both pretty and awesome, just the thought of one of them being sad made him sad too.  
Kisumi stops and turns to Makoto, he kneels down to see him, eye-to-eye.

"Makoto, it is your choice on what you want to do, and that is something we will all respect. even though it may hurt for a little bit but they love you and they want you to be happy. its ok to be unsure but understand no matter what you are loved regardless who you choose, ok?"

Makoto nods and hugs Kisumi, whom he begins to console.

  
"Come now let's have some yummy snacks before we show off those lovely flowers you got for your mama!" Kisumi beams at the child and they both resume their path to the shrine.


End file.
